


Tristan's Clan Scribing Notes

by TentaChicken



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: A ton of drama, Blood, I think a lot of the stuff that happens was inspired from that series haha, Other, This stuff is very akin to the Warrior Cats series if you know that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TentaChicken/pseuds/TentaChicken
Summary: Deep in the Tangled Wood, there lies a bustling Shadow Flight clan with a lot of news. Tristan, the trusty Coatl scribe tasked to record day to day (sometimes semi daily) happenings. However, darkness stirs in the hearts of many dragons that lie in this clan, and Tristan is there to witness it all, and record it in his scribing.----This is a compilation of the clan news I put on my Flight Rising account but I thought I would post here since it got pretty lengthy, and I find it interesting... This work is mostly for myself, so I don't know how many people who would be willing to read this haha.ALSO: There may be some names that seem familiar to other franchises. But it is only for cameo purposes, as the dragons bear largely no resemblance to their canonical counterparts.





	1. Entries # 1-10

**Entry #1 Day #1** : Former Clan leaders Vanyel and Sierena have left the clan to pursue a higher goal with the Shadowbinder. Peter and Raiya have been left with the leadership roles, with Skullcandy and Frieda receiving the blessings from the former leaders for their outstanding qualities.

 **Entry #2 Day #2** : Uneasiness rises in the clan, and gossip travels around the members, regarding the former leaders and their unexpected leave. Suspects have been named, but no clear accusations have been thrown. Some stay silent even though they are aware of crucial facts in solving the mystery.

 **Entry #3 Day #5** : Three Sprials have vanished from the clan, for unknown reasons. Eurion, Invernale, and Christa have disappeared mysteriously, and no one knows where they may have gone now.

 **Entry #4 Day #12** : Constant arguing and fights break out between certain dragons and others, and a trend seems to have appeared. It’s always a Shadow flight dragon with non-Shadow flight dragon. Rumours of a rift and a near riot are being murmured throughout the clan, and caused paranoia within many.

 **Entry #5 Day #17** : Arwell has vanished from the clan, and left a cryptic message to Raiya. She however, refuses to tell anyone else the message, staying in her cave and not leaving it for long periods of time.

 **Entry #6 Day #26** : There was a flight dominance battle between Shadow and Light flights. During this battle, many from the clan left to help the cause. However, some dragons unwilling to leave have been found to be missing, apparently leaving to fight as well. Could they have been forced? Blackmailed? No clues indicate foul play however.

 **Entry #7 Day #31** : Leonine has left the clan to search for more wares to sell, and continue her occupation as a wandering sales dragon.

 **Entry #8 Day #33** : Kayalla has gone missing, her wraps lying on the floor of her cave. No one has seen anything strange occurring, and some suspect something sinister is behind all the disappearances. Athos is in shock, and Raiya is doing nothing to ease the clan's tension.

 **Entry #9 Day #34** : Raiya has left the clan in the middle of the night, after saying farewell to Peter and Frieda. The clan is uneasy, with rumors and scuffles occurring within the clan.

 **Entry #10 Day #37** : Noah, Alix and Tyler have gone scouting around the clan, and have returned with various wounds and injuries. Noah and Alix were so weak that they are confined to the infirmary for a week. Tyler is visibly shocked, and has avoided contact with anyone, and refuses to speak about what happened. (Well, he never talked anyway, so there is not a huge difference.) Whether this attack was done by an enemy or one of our own, we will not know.


	2. Entries #11-20

**Entry #11 Day 41** : Athos has vanished today. His clothing and materials were in his cave, with no signs of struggle or blood or anything. It is a mystery, and even thought I try to connect this incident with the disappearance of many others, few facts don't make sense in my theory. In other news, Noah and Alix have recovered from their wounds and have been helping out with storing food and materials in the clan, as they were confined in camp. Tyler, of all of the dragons, seems the most restless. Strange things are to come. The tension in the air is too much to give much thought to Athos, sadly.  
  
**Entry #12 Day 43** : Well, there was a disaster today. SOMEONE (*cough*Ellie*cough) thought it was a good idea for Chris to watch over the hatchlings while their parents and normal caregivers went out hunting, as we were running quite low on certain stores. Chris claims there was an ambush, which many dragons point out nothing has been disturbed or taken. Many of our young dragons have been hurt, although our most of our hatchlings were unscathed, except Carina. She's been crying lots, with Chris unsuccessfully trying to comfort her. How he ever became a parent, beats me.

 **Entry #13 Day 47** : Things have calmed down in the recent days, and the tension has lowered. There are still some rumors and whispering. There are some arguments and fighting going on because of the Mirror Twins, Thomas and Daniel. Someone should really shut them up, they are interfering with my writings. Also, just for the record, I really, really, really dying for some Abyss Vultures.

 **Entry #14 Day 50** : Jake, a good old pal of mine, is excepting five hatchlings! His first nest of all. I wish him good luck, as parenting is extremely difficult. And five? I don't think there has ever been a nest of five in our clan so far! He has an honor of being the first father of five in a single nest. Also, it seems that we have a troublemaker about. My writing has been vandalized multiple times this week. I have some ideas on who it could be, but i don't have a definite clue.

 **Entry #15 Day 52** : Lately things have been quiet. Skullcandy has been in a few scuffles, mostly with Millie and Madena. They used to be so nice, but lately they whisper behind out backs and give us nasty glances. Millie keeps provoking others, and Skullcandy wasn't the first to retaliate. Seems the healers will be working overtime. Both of them have quite nasty claws.

 **Entry #16 Day 54** : Three Plague Mirrors, Thomas, Daniel and Vili have been going out alone after dark, returning in the mornings with some food but not much. I wonder what they are doing. Everyone seems suspicious these days; you don't know who to trust. Speaking of suspicious... I've been noticing Chris has been snooping through my writings more often. I'm sure he stole some of my letters. Curse him.

 **Entry #17 Day 55** : Confronted Chris and got my letters back. He's been vandalizing all my work. I should talk to Ellie about watching Chris more closely. At least he hasn't hurt anyone, as far as I know anyway.

 **Entry #18 Day 57** : Chris hurt someone today, to his defense though I don't think he was entirely in the wrong. Thomas and Daniel got into an argument with Chris and things got a bit physical. Despite being two on one, and the fact that I've never seen Chris train battle wise, he managed to not get beaten too badly. In fact, the most severe injury has to be an accidental stab that Daniel gave to Thomas. Whoops indeed. All three are confined in the infirmary until their wounds heal and tempers subside.

 **Entry #19 Day 60** : Tristan has left on a hunting patrol and not returned in a few days. It is concerning, as I usually have paper to draw over and someone to pester, but not now. I know many consider me as a... dragon that should be locked up or imprisoned, because of my troublesome behavior. But to that I say, ha! You will soon know what it feels like to be trapped in a cage, just you wait. Of course, I'm not sure if he will follow through with his plan, since I know he is a coward on the inside. I'm writing this down because I just want Tristan to be freaked out about something, I don't think he dislikes me enough yet. Everyone hates Chris, after all.

 **Entry #20 Day 61** : Okay, I wasn't here for a few days because of complications during a fishing trip and what do I return to? A messed-up cave with scrolls and paper scraps everywhere! And a cryptic entry written in my clan news scroll. I know it's Chris, I'm sure its Chris, but I won't tell anyone just in case it wasn't Chris. What does he mean? What is going to happen? Whoever wrote that, they got one thing right. I am freaking out about this. This is serious. (Also it is quite true that everyone dislikes Chris. Probably anyhow.)


	3. Entries #21-30

**Entry #21 Day 63** : Peter has fallen ill today. There seems to be a sickness in our camp, and with Peter sick in his cave, it is a huge concern. Many of us are ill, and there seems to be no cure for the moment. I'm am not heavily ill, but ill enough to feel weak of moving too much from my cave. I've even got a get-well visit from Chris. By that I mean he visited me and stood awkwardly for a while and left. But there was an odd lingering scent of him. Some kind of herb? I do not know. I am still too ill to think properly. Eugh.

 **Entry #22 Day 64** : Tragedy struck. Shai and Romulus's two hatchlings have vanished. They must have gotten lost somewhere, but even after hours of searching we couldn't find them. With our illness, we are quite weak and cannot move around as much as we could. Shai and Romulus are devastated.

 **Entry #23 Day 65** : Well, I was wrong about one thing. Saying Chris was a troublemaker. What happened today shows that I was focusing on the wrong dragon. Noah and James got in a huge argument today. Despite Noah being in this clan longer, James claimed that Noah was plotting against the clan and its real leaders. A fight broke out and several were heavily injured. Currently: Noah, Alix, Tyler, James and Millie are in the infirmary, confined in there for the time being.  
  
The illness is not improving, and no one seems to have found a cure. It seems to be weakening us more, and it is increasingly harder to keep writing these events down. Chris continues to visit me, despite him not really doing anything during the visits. I've noticed Velkoz has been lurking around my cave more often. Wonder what he’s... doing... Gosh, I'm exhausted.

 **Entry #24 Day 66** : James and Millie have recovered quickly, while the others are not improving, along with their wounds in addition to their sickness. The clan is in a state of worry and paranoia, which is nothing compared to what I've found when I went to get a breath of fresh air today.  
  
It was a corpse. Mauled so heavily I could not recognize who it was. From the scent, it may have been not from our clan, but because the body was so close to our camp disturbs me. When our clan is this state, I think it’s better not to talk about this.  
  
But from what I've seen on the body, the most of the gashes were not of a carnivore. They seemed too... rough and imperfect to be of one accustomed to eating meat. This is heavily disturbing.

 **Entry #25 Day 67** : A Plague Guardian has entered our camp today, and wished to talk to us and stay with us for a while. He informed Peter about his tale, on how he was searching for a suitable clan to guard, as it is his nature. Despite his weakened state, Peter agreed. I do not trust him. His name is Leopold, and I've seen him talking in whispers with Velkoz intensively. I'm sure they are plotting something, but I have no proof.  
  
There seems to be more unsettling events in our clan, with more arguments and fighting going on within the clan members. A recent newcomer, Follie, has taken over the duty of taking care of the hatchlings, and he seems to be great with them, very energetic and excited to take care of them. I've heard that he couldn't wait to have kids of his own. It's nice to see some joy in such dark times in our clan.

 **Entry #26 Day 70** : Three of the five offspring of Aleksi and Tamika have left the clan, although we are not sure for what reasons they have. Kader and Kaden refuse to answer any questions, and seem very quiet. Leopold seems to help with hunting in our clan, and doesn't seem to have any threatening motives. Our illness seems to not affect him, which is quite strange. I have my theories.

 **Entry #27 Day 72** : _Tristan is too tired to write down anything so I shall write what he says down for him. Today, there was an argument between Velkoz and some of his children. Two of them, Valdas and Valarie, have left the clan with Chathin. Velkoz seems to be quite angry, with Valdemar being very quiet and sulky. As for the sickness, there doesn't seem to be any large improvements. Many of the dragons that are infected sleep for long periods of time, only to wake up feeling just the same, and not well rested. Poor guys. I do hope Tristan gets better; I'm not very good at writing._ -Ellie

 **Entry #28 Day 73** : _I think I have figured out a link between the ones not ill and the ones who are. Well, mostly anyway. All Plague dragons are fine; it is quite apparent. The others who are well are all from Shadow, with one exception of Chris. This is what I've observed, and Tristan told me to write it down. So here it is. Research for a potential cure is advancing, as we are trying to see if any remedies from Plague flight will work. So far, no definite cure has been found. I hope to find a remedy, before I become too ill to move._ \- Leonardo

 **Entry #29 Day 76** : Yesterday, Velkoz seized his chance. His cult had attacked the rest of the clan and made sure they were separately imprisoned in the tight caves under the normal dens. Leopold had assisted in the attack, as he and a few others could be able to handle a weakened Peter easily. I was lucky enough to get a hold of some parchment and ink to record this entry. All the members of the cult have locked us in, and discuss their next part of their plot. Chris joins them. That traitor, no wonder he wasn't sick with the plague! I'm too exhausted to continue to talk. I can hear Velkoz and Leopold gloating over their victory.

 **Entry #30 Day 80** : At least they feed us. I don't think they are going to kill us. Many of us are thinking of a way to overpower them, a way to defeat them. I realize that Follie is missing. Maybe he's imprisoned in a different area? I'm not sure. My will to fight is dropping by the day, and my body feels weaker than ever.


	4. Entries #31-40

**Entry #31 Day 84** : I cannot believe what has happened today. I... I feel vile just by thinking of this. How could... how...  
Follie was with Velkoz. Not in the way I had expected. Velkoz said he had something to show us. His guards dragged us out in the clearing to see it. In the middle of the clearing was a hatchling. A small Mirror hatchling. I don't think it was from our clan, we haven't had new hatchlings since the revolt. Velkoz said that... if we didn't follow him, that he would torture us, and do terrible things to us. He said he would demonstrate how unforgiving they were going to be, and said that the hatchling was found on the edge of our territory, from a different clan possibly. He then gestured to Leopold, and without hesitation slashed the Mirror hatchling with a sharp dagger-like claw. We watched as the small child squealed in pain, blood flowing from its gash... things couldn't possibly get worse.

I was wrong.

Velzix and Madena brought in Follie. Something... was wrong with him. He looked out of his mind. Velkoz made this clicking noise and Follie stopped struggling and instead focused himself on the wounded Mirror. I dreaded what was to happen. With a snarl, Follie lunged at the hatchling and... he began to rip at his flesh, and start eating it. We were disgusted and repulsed. We watched in horror as Follie began to mutilate the body until we were looking at a pile of shredded meat. We could no longer recognize it as a once living creature. When Follie was done, he glanced at us, and almost made a move when Leopold stopped him. Velkoz's threat was clear. Whoever was to oppose to them... would face a fate worse than a clean death.  
Our spirits have been heavily diminished. I can still taste the disgusting taste of blood in my mouth. No matter how much I try to wipe it off with leaves, it won't leave.  
How will we ever get out of this now? We won't. That is what. We are done for.

 **Entry #32 Day 86** : I can barely breathe. The illness, and what happened a few days ago, is taking its toll. It's almost too hard to hold… up... my quill…  
  
_Tristan will be alright. I do hope.  
I'm not going to let him, or anyone die._

 **Entry #33 Day 87** : I can breathe. What is happening? I woke up with a strange and peculiar taste in my mouth. It wasn't blood, that is for sure. I feel much better than before, maybe it's the sickness finally loosening its grip on me. Who wrote on my notes? Who...? Do we have hope after all?  
  
I've talked with a few others. It seems like many of them report feeling much better than before. Most of them.  
  
Halinka has vanished from our cell. Where is she? Where could she go? I think she may have been moved, as I saw some other guards take Salvatore away to a new cell. Not sure.  
  
Despite this strange happening, I cannot see much happening in our favor. Leopald however, seems indignant, and can be seen arguing with Velkoz in a harsh and cold tone. I hope that’s good news.  
  
**Entry #34 Day 88** : Bruno seems to be quite interested in my notes. I tell him to move away and not to bother me, but he continues to do so. It makes me feel sad, as it reminds me of what Chris used to do. Maybe if I had been nicer to him, he wouldn't have felt the need to abandon his clan for the sake of Velkoz. Similar with the others. I feel we may have made mistakes, and we are now reaping our consequences.  
  
Speaking of Chris, that reminds me of his rather peculiar behavior before this all began. Him visiting me often, yet saying nothing. The strange cryptic writings found on my notes one day… It must have been all him. He knew about the attack, and supported it. Yet, something must have pulled him back, made his hesitate. I know this because the herb scent from Chris is identical to the taste I have in my mouth right now.  
  
His writing, it’s his handwriting. The note on my papers yesterday, it must have been him. What is he planning? What could he do to save us?

 **Entry #35 Day 92** : Chris came to us today. He promised us hope for the future, which many jeered and insulted him for. They called him a traitor, an insult to his Flight's noble qualities, and a disgusting creature. I remained silent, as I knew that Chris didn't have empty promises. He merely looked sadly upon us, with a look that said, "Do I really want to save you all?" It was sort of heart breaking.  
  
I've also heard that Leopald has taken Frieda away. I do not know why, but from the angry expression Peter is showing most of the time, it's not a good sign.

 **Entry #35 Day 95** : I was let out from my prison with a few others for a demonstration. I didn't like the feeling of this. But when I reached the clearing, the only ones there were Velkoz, Leopold, Kaden and Kader. No Follie, which I'm not sure is a good thing or a bad thing.  
  
Kaden spoke first. He said that he would like to leave the clan, and his position of alliance for the Shadow Flight cult of the clan. Kader did not say anything, as if he didn't agree. Leopold then said, that he was in a sticky situation, as he could not leave. Velkoz then told Kader that as a duty of a member of the cult, he had to "deal with" traitors. Which meant to kill him. Kaden then faced Kader as if he had been expecting this all along. Kader took a step forward, and said that he refused to do it.  
  
That’s when Leopold lunged at him and broke his neck with one swift blow. The scream Kaden gave was indescribable. Velkoz then moved towards him and covered his mouth, to silence his screams. Leopold told Velkoz to step aside, to which Velkoz said quietly, "No, I have a better idea."  
  
I haven't seen Kaden after that. We were put back in our cells, and everyone is quite shaken. So much cruelty. What would Velkoz to do him? What more could he do to us?

 **Entry #36 Day 99** : Today Peter was attacking the walls with his claws and was the angriest I have ever seen him. I could understand why.  
  
A little while ago I saw two hatchlings being ushered around the camp with Leopold and Chris. We haven't seen a hatchling in weeks, and this was definitely shocking. When I looked at them curiously, Chris tilted his head towards Leopold, which told me everything I had to know. I asked him silently if he knew where Frieda was, and Chris nodded. That was a relief. When I told Peter this, he seemed calm down a little. I think he's angrier at Leopold than anything, and I told him to not feel anything bad for the hatchlings. He looked at me and said, "You don't understand. When I look at them, I'll remember everything."  
  
I guess I don't know anything, seeing I never had children. Not yet anyway.

 **Entry #37 Day 101**  Velzix was tossed into the jail alongside us. All of us stayed away, wary of why she was here. Then Sigmond walked up to her and asked her what was wrong. She said that he left Velkoz, and told him. The others began to chatter in confusion, as she was still alive. Then Noah piped up, "Velzix, what are you going to do now?" She turned to him and said, "I don't know, but please, call me by my real name. Noelle." Sigmond began sobbing and they hugged each other, daughter and father reunion. Somehow, this gives me hope. If Velkoz is unable to eliminate his former mate, he isn't completely tyrannical. There must be a way to win over him.

 **Entry #38 Day 105** : From what I've seen, I think a few of the cult members have left the clan. No idea why, but I think they were shaken by the previous demonstrations, and left while they could. A group of cult members left to see if they could find the missing members. We are slowly regaining our strength, as by my claws every morning I find a small pile of herbs that seem to help with the illness. I give my silent thanks to Chris.

 **Entry #39 Day 107** : We are having slow progress, but it seems that many of us are recovering almost fully from our devastating illness. In addition, two cult members, Aleksi and Risto, were found dead in the clearing. They had no wounds on their bodies, but smelled strongly of poison. We are feeling quite guilty, and for me, I had been quite friendly with the two. How many more need to die before we are free from this tyranny? I am running out of paper, so it may be some time since I update my clan writings.

 **Entry #40 Day 135** : We are finally free. It took a bit of time, but Velkoz has been taken down and his followers either turned on him or were rendered powerless. Chris and Salvatore had somehow convinced many of them to turn on the cultists and let all of us go from our cages. Peter voted to imprison the old followers, instead of driving them away or killing them, as driving them away would endanger other clans, and killing them would be doing the same thing as what the cultists had done. Follie has slowly regained sanity and is trying to recover over time. It has been a miracle, and we have finally survived.


	5. Entries #41-50

****Entry #41 Day 138** : **Noah and Alix have ventured out to find food and materials for the starving dragons. They returned with two lost hatchlings by the name of Haiden and Hannes. They seem to have met by coincidence and were running away from their own clans. Daniel seems to have an interesting reaction towards Haiden, and Ellie and Salvatore have to keep a careful eye on them, as Daniel is a very violent Mirror.

 ** **Entry #42 Day 141** : **Things have been going well lately, and the first tragedy in days has happened today. Tamika has vanished. There were rumors that she had left or possibly died from a Beastclan attack on the side of our territory. No idea what has happened. But hopefully, Tamika has been spared from a particularly gruesome death.

 **Entry #43 Day 144** : Two of Noah's children have vanished, without a trace. Hasis is devastated, and she has been searching the whole territory over several hours, with no signs of them. The vanishing dragons are starting to terrify me again; my nerves have never been the same since we were locked away by the Shadow cult.

 **Entry #44 Day 146** : Today something devastating had occurred. Alix's son, Artier, wanted to learn about being a scribe and using feathers for writing. I taught him what I knew for the past few days, but I noticed that his talent was not in writing, but in drawing. I was highly impressed, and Alix was proud of his son's achievements. This did not last long. It is a shame, as Artier quickly vanished. He was not seen since yesterday, and Alix is distraught. Something terrible seems to be looming in the distance, which is very bad, to say the least.

 **Entry #45 Day 147** : Today, I stumbled upon a strange dragon. He had been lurking around in our base unnoticed for a few days, and immediately poised to attack me when I smacked right into him. He said his name was Alloy, but something was quite peculiar about him. Peter says it would be best to keep him in our camp for now, as any suspicious persons he wants to be within our eyesight, rather than behind our backs. His curiosity with my scribe duties is amusing, however. I guess letting him read through my notes won't kill anyone.

 **Entry #46 Day 151** : Today, I met a rascal dragon named Evans. He bit my nose when I waved at him, the nerve! After hissing at everyone and demanding that he gets some food from us, Noah stepped up and papped his head. Somehow Noah dragged Evans away and shoved him into a pile of grass clippings. That Noah sure knows how to handle rowdy dragons. He says he is going to stay for us now, mainly because Evans is lost (which he will not admit). Noah promises if Evans misbehaves in anyway, he will shove a rock into his mouth.  
  
**Entry #47 Day 153** : Good news and bad news. Which shall I write first? I guess I shall start with the good. Evans hasn't bitten anyone since yesterday, where he tried to eat Noah's arm. Noah said it tickled, which made Evans hiss even more angrily. It seems somehow Evans restrains himself from biting the bleep out of Noah, despite seeming to not obey anyone else. Which leads to my bad news. There was a huge fight today, where Evans and Chris seemed to be fighting the strange Mirror twins, Thomas and Daniel. From what I can really gather, Evans is fighting others in an attempt to show off his fear factor on what he can do. Admittedly, Evans did manage to severely wound Thomas, but Daniel came in and retaliated. Chris, upon seeing this 2v1, I guess wanted to break up the fight, which ended up being a huge 2v2 slashfest. Knowing Chris, he probably gave into the twin's taunts and insults. As of the moment, Thomas is rattling off to Yongmin what seems to be a rant. Yongmin is a strange one, almost always silent but when he speaks, seems to speak in a strange tongue. More info on that later I hope.  
  
**Entry #48 Day 155** : Something strange happened today. I was off gathering more reeds for my writing papers when I saw Evans and Velkoz (who was out on his water break, I assume) speaking within a bush. Something about revenge, I assume? This is not good news. Who let Velkoz be alone with Evans? He and Leopold are supposed to be guarded 24/7 and of course, some easily distracted dragons neglect their duties (hello Noah). Despite this, I am glad that Leopold hasn't shown any intentions of escaping his prison. Actually, I haven't seen or heard anything from him since he was put in there. I wonder what he is plotting.  
  
**Entry #49 Day 157** : Cooper and Hannes seem to be getting along well, which is good news. Many avoid Hannes for his somewhat strange behaviour, and maybe it has something to do with him constantly nibbling on every dragon he meets. Cooper does not seem to mind this strange behaviour, and instead talks about tasty meat stews he could make if only he had certain foods. Delicious. In fact, that inspires me to write down my favourite foods/recipes here, just for my own amusement.  
  
_Tristan's Favourite Seafood Mix:_  
 _One Large Abyss Vulture, deshelled_  
 _Five Clawfuls of Scarlet Mussels, washed in fresh water_  
 _Ten Jumbo Shrimps, deshelled and with eyes removed_  
 _Some shredded Sugary Prickleleaf_  
  
_Mix all in a container, with prickleleaves on top. Enjoy!_

 **Entry #50 Day 158** : Not much has happened today. But Chris has snooped through my notes and wants to contribute his favourite dish into my notes, so I grudgingly let him write it down.  
  
_Bloody Squish Wraps_  
 _Obtain Pauper Larvae and Skyticks, use a glass jar so you won't get bitten_  
 _Grab some tulip petals for the wrap_  
 _Fill the jar with water to drown the insects to make the next part easier_  
 _Drain water from jar_  
 _Lay the insects in the tulip petals and roll up into a small wrap_  
 _Enjoy the squish from the larvae and blood from the ticks!_  
  
(Side note from Tristan: That sounds absolutely disgusting.)


	6. Entries #51-60

**Entry #51 Day 159** : The hatchlings were playing in the clearing today, and saw something strange. Daniel and Haiden's hatchlings were wrestling around with Vishi, when Dannita saw a suspicious figure in the bushes. The hatchlings claimed that they went to investigate, but didn't get a good enough sight of the figure. All we know is that Hannia has not been talking since this morning, which implies something dreadful has happened to her. I've never seen Daniel this distraught before, and our clan is beginning to get restless again.

 **Entry #52 Day 160** : The usually quiet James has struck out against Hasis. After a heated argument, James walked off, spoke briefly with Velkoz, and left the clan for good. When questioned, Velkoz said nothing. Hasis had some rough words to say to Velkoz, who looked slightly concerned. Hopefully nothing too serious is going on.

 **Entry #53 Day 162** : The strange robot dragon that has lurked in our clan for a few weeks has accompanied our main medic, Ceresa, to gather herbs for medicine. After a few hours, the robot returned with blood and oil covering his body reporting that Ceresa was taken by a group of rogue creatures. Peter is thinking of larger groups when leaving the clan clearing, as it seems that the outside territory is very dangerous lately. Many dragons are gossiping that the robot had done something to Ceresa, and that he was lying. I have no idea what is going on, and there is nothing else to do but just observe.  
  
**Entry #54 Day 163** : It seems the paranoia has gotten to us. One dragon, Liam, claims to have spotted a two-headed dragon lumbering around our territory. We know the myths of such creatures, monstrosities called "emperors", but they are merely a myth. Liam is a bit loopy anyway, and no one believed him. He refuses to eat and is trying to convince everyone, but no one except Simon and Pepper and some others listen to him.

 **Entry #55 Day 166** : The brothers Otto and Niles have vanished. Davis, a close friend of the two, is distraught. He claims they were eaten or taken away by some large creature, but Niklas diagnosed him with slight insanity, as our prior medic (Ceresa) is no longer... here. Evans the Nocturne has become rather quiet these days, preferring to go out hunting with Noah and Raphael, mostly to challenge them both. Evans always loses to Raph, but Noah is no match for both of them. Poor Noah.

 **Entry #56 Day 167** : Two strange dragons have been born a few days prior. They were named meme and feels, I don't know why. meme keeps talking about strange things, like bees and 'smores' while feels keeps saying "that feel when" and doesn't say anything after. Truly strange dragons...

 **Entry #57 Day 168** : Dannita has vanished, and Daniel is a ticking time bomb waiting to explode. He bursts out at anyone, and attempts to restrain him are futile. He lunges out at everyone, everyone except Haiden, who is trying her best to cope with the tragedy. I never imagined Daniel to be a caring father, or even a grieving one. This is not good news for anyone.

 **Entry #58 Day 169** : Something interesting has happened today. One of the hatchlings asked some Tundra dragons about their hunting skills, and it seemed to stir up some interesting drama about dragon diets. But before anyone could say or start arguing, Peter strode up and spoke loudly, that Tundras are responsible for gathering plant materials and medicinal herbs, and that they were very valuable to the clan. He also pointed out that some Tundras were able to contribute to the other food storages by hunting for them, and it seemed like he was talking about Follie, who comes in with a rabbit in his maw every hunting patrol. I know Peter is trying to help keep the clan together, but I sense building resentment between both flights and species. Evans still has his unreasonable disgust with Coatls, and no one is going to fix that anytime soon.  
  
**Entry #59 Day 170** : Not much happened today except Evans striding up to me and spitting in my face, calling me a disgusting feathered freak. What's his problem? His problem is trying to wash out ink from his eyes, that’s what.

 **Entry #60 Day 171** : _TRISTAN IS A FEATHERED IDIOT. HE PROBABLY DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO WRITE PROPER LITERATURE. FEATHERBRAINS!_

 **Entry #61 Day 172** : How pathetic one can get? Evans vandalized my notes, and I'm starting to get more and more annoyed with him each and coming day. His disgust with Coatls doesn't make any sense to me, but I assume there’s some reason. But for now, his hatred of a dragon species is starting to rub off on the hatchlings. Some hatchlings are beginning to exclude others that are not their same species in their play sessions. Ellie is getting very worried about the young dragons, and Chris is actually trying to help the hatchlings get along, which is quite serious. If Chris is feeling genuinely concerned, we have to get ready for something terrible coming.

  
Also, screw you Evans, you can go chase a running clamshell.


	7. Entries #61-70

 

 **Entry #61 Day 172** : How pathetic one can get? Evans vandalized my notes, and I'm starting to get more and more annoyed with him each and coming day. His disgust with Coatls doesn't make any sense to me, but I assume there’s some reason. But for now, his hatred of a dragon species is starting to rub off on the hatchlings. Some hatchlings are beginning to exclude others that are not their same species in their play sessions. Ellie is getting very worried about the young dragons, and Chris is actually trying to help the hatchlings get along, which is quite serious. If Chris is feeling genuinely concerned, we have to get ready for something terrible coming.

 **Entry #62 Day 173** : Three hatchlings have vanished today. Carusa, Jean and Khaki have disappeared, and parents are starting to become heavily anxious about their children. I worry about the future generation greatly. Simon and Erika have lost two hatchlings as well, as two newborns have wandered off and disappeared from the bushes.  
  
I will not tell this to the others, but I've seen Follie wandering around much more than usual. Perhaps he is behind these disappearances? However, he does not have any signs of blood or flesh anywhere on him. Maybe, just maybe, he is just worried and trying to find the lost hatchlings. Or maybe he knows something, I can't tell for sure.

 **Entry #64 Day 176** : Davis has vanished. We all mourn the recent losses, and many dragons are feeling rather concerned. Velkoz muttered something strange today, I heard him walk away from the clearing saying, "Seems like he's going through with it." I confronted him, but he claims I had misheard him. I did not. He knows something, and he's not telling.

 **Entry #65 Day 179** : The now adult children of Romulus and Halinka, Cass and Zephi, said that they were going to get some food, and promised to be back soon. That was three days ago, and there is no other option than to consider that they have vanished as well. Liam is being driven madder with ever coming day, mumbling things like, "feeding the beast", and "death fuels the creature's maws". I don't understand, and no one else does. Simon has been mourning the disappearance of his children as well, and trying to comfort Liam. I don't think anything is helping, and his fits are getting worse.  
  
**Entry #66 Day 180** : A strange mysterious hooded dragon has appeared in our clan. He seems to be looking for something, and shows interest in Noah and Simon. He also seems to have somewhat of a stalkerish personality, laced with grin dark humor. Despite being quiet, I heard him mumble something about punching annoying dragons, as he looked over at Evans who was boasting loudly. Everyone wants to punch each other, I guess.

 **Entry #67 Day 181** : Today Noah has disappeared with that mysterious dragon. I have no idea where they have gone, and everyone is very worried. Noah isn't the type to vanish all of a sudden, and this may possibly have something to do with the vanishing dragons. I do hope he returns soon. The mysterious dragon was always quite interested in our talk of the vanishing dragons and the past history of tyrants in our clan. I'm am very concerned.

 **Entry #68 Day 186** : We have found Noah! He was found this morning curled behind the food pile, shivering as if he were cold. We took him back into the caves but he hasn't uttered a word since. Many dragons are getting very angry at the unnamed dragon, blaming him for what happened to Noah, and the vanishing dragons even. He denies having to do anything with other dragons disappearing, but he says he had "underestimated" the wrath of something or the other, and constantly observes Noah. Liam and Simon both don't like him, and that’s enough for me.

 **Entry #69 Day 189** : Today a strange dragon has joined our clan. His name is Paul, and he is a Coatl. He came in, introducing himself very politely, and immediately went to punch Evans. They fought for a while, and Peter had to eventually part them. Later, I heard him softly congratulate Paul. I found it rather amusing.

 **Entry #70 Day 190** : Paul and Raphael keep talking to each other in whispers, and glare at Evans. It seems that they have some sort of past hatred towards Evans, but I'm not sure. Other dragons are murmuring of a strange creature hidden within the shadows of the forest. Mostly, Liam, who is jittery and twitchy lately. It seems there is a looming conflict in the future, both with Evans and the others, but this mysterious creature who may or may not even exist.

 **Entry #63 Day 174** : Anthracite and Selby have vanished. They were very close, and I heard from Caruso (Selby's brother), that they were to be mates. It is a tragedy, as Caruso's sister had vanished just yesterday. These disappearances are starting to become daily, and I can't seem to find a connection between them. It is very worrying.

 **Entry #64 Day 176** : Davis has vanished. We all mourn the recent losses, and many dragons are feeling rather concerned. Velkoz muttered something strange today, I heard him walk away from the clearing saying, "Seems like he's going through with it." I confronted him, but he claims I had misheard him. I did not. He knows something, and he's not telling.

 **Entry #65 Day 179** : The now adult children of Romulus and Halinka, Cass and Zephi, said that they were going to get some food, and promised to be back soon. That was three days ago, and there is no other option than to consider that they have vanished as well. Liam is being driven madder with ever coming day, mumbling things like, "feeding the beast", and "death fuels the creature's maws". I don't understand, and no one else does. Simon has been mourning the disappearance of his children as well, and trying to comfort Liam. I don't think anything is helping, and his fits are getting worse.  
  
 **Entry #66 Day 180** : A strange mysterious hooded dragon has appeared in our clan. He seems to be looking for something, and shows interest in Noah and Simon. He also seems to have somewhat of a stalkerish personality, laced with grin dark humor. Despite being quiet, I heard him mumble something about punching annoying dragons, as he looked over at Evans who was boasting loudly. Everyone wants to punch each other, I guess.

 **Entry #67 Day 181** : Today Noah has disappeared with that mysterious dragon. I have no idea where they have gone, and everyone is very worried. Noah isn't the type to vanish all of a sudden, and this may possibly have something to do with the vanishing dragons. I do hope he returns soon. The mysterious dragon was always quite interested in our talk of the vanishing dragons and the past history of tyrants in our clan. I'm am very concerned.

 **Entry #68 Day 186** : We have found Noah! He was found this morning curled behind the food pile, shivering as if he were cold. We took him back into the caves but he hasn't uttered a word since. Many dragons are getting very angry at the unnamed dragon, blaming him for what happened to Noah, and the vanishing dragons even. He denies having to do anything with other dragons disappearing, but he says he had "underestimated" the wrath of something or the other, and constantly observes Noah. Liam and Simon both don't like him, and that’s enough for me.

 **Entry #69 Day 189** : Today a strange dragon has joined our clan. His name is Paul, and he is a Coatl. He came in, introducing himself very politely, and immediately went to punch Evans. They fought for a while, and Peter had to eventually part them. Later, I heard him softly congratulate Paul. I found it rather amusing.

 **Entry #70 Day 190** : Paul and Raphael keep talking to each other in whispers, and glare at Evans. It seems that they have some sort of past hatred towards Evans, but I'm not sure. Other dragons are murmuring of a strange creature hidden within the shadows of the forest. Mostly, Liam, who is jittery and twitchy lately. It seems there is a looming conflict in the future, both with Evans and the others, but this mysterious creature who may or may not even exist.


End file.
